


The Sti(les) in Your Eye

by MikoAkako



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Weird POV, i think, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikoAkako/pseuds/MikoAkako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles,<br/>Do you have to leave me notes? Can’t you just text me? Or wake me up before you leave?<br/>Derek</p><p>For obsessionality! Merry Sterek Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sti(les) in Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyMerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/gifts).



__

_Derek,_

_Don’t forget the milk. And get the real stuff because what the hell is the other 98% if only 2% is milk?_

_Your love muffin_

 

Stiles,

Do you have to leave me notes? Can’t you just text me? Or wake me up before you leave?

Derek

 

_Sourwolf,_

_You were too cute lying there. Besides, my phone doesn’t do numbers. I think it’s a phobia or something. I’d take it to therapy, but my phone service doesn’t cover that._

_And with our schedules the way they are, I think this should be our new thing._

_Love,_

_Snuggles_

 

Stiles,

Writing notes to the person you live with is a thing? I’m not sure I like that.

I’m really sorry about the mess in the kitchen. I fell asleep while I was making lunch. I’ll clean it up when I get home in the morning.

Derek

 

_Der-bear,_

_4AM isn’t morning. It’s the middle of the night. When does this job end, anyway?_

_Stiles_

 

 

Stiles,

Hopefully soon. Thanks for cleaning up the mess. Did Lydia bring the cookies over?

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_I’m kind of offended that you think I can’t make cookies. I, my dear, am a fantastic cookie chef._

_The sti in your eye_

_P.S. Yes, Lydia brought them over. Mine burned._

 

Stiles,

Sti in your eye? Is that supposed to be cute?

A ‘cookie chef’ is a baker.

Derek

 

_Der-dear,_

_It absolutely is supposed to be cute._

_My latest attempts at being a cookie chef have failed miserably. I swear I set the timer every time but they came out black. Think the guys at the work site will want them? If not, maybe you can toss them over the bridge. I don’t want the trash guy to see another batch of burned cookies._

_The sti in your eye_

_P.S. Since you like that one so much, I’ll sign all my notes with it._

 

Stiles,

Please don’t be mad. It’s not like I wanted to go out drinking. The guys at work wanted to celebrate getting the supports sunk and I couldn’t say no. They already think there’s something off about me as it is. I had to slip wolfsbane in the drinks so I got drunk after a few.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_I’m not mad._

_Stiles_

 

Stiles,

I can tell from your tone you are. Plus you locked me out of the bedroom last night.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_Fine. I’m mad. You don’t have time to see me, but you can get drunk with your work buddies?_

_Stiles_

_P.S. You are different. You’re a freaking werewolf._

_P.P.S. You told Scott and Kira we would be over for their party next Saturday. Is that still happening or do I need to tell them it’ll just be me again?_

Stiles,

I wouldn’t miss the party for the world. You know I miss you like crazy. I only took this job because I had no choice. You know Peter took everything.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_Don’t think you can wake me up like that all the time and make me forgive you. I have to say, that was really nice, though. My cock in your mouth is literally heaven. I don’t think I’ve come that hard in my entire life, and that’s saying something because sex with you is literally like an out of body experience on a regular basis._

_The Sti in your eye_

_P.S. I really freaking love you._

 

**Derek and Stiles,**

**I’m scarred for life because you left that letter out. See if I ever bring you anything again.**

**Lydia**

 

Stiles,

Maybe we should stop the letters? Lydia’s scream woke me up and if I bruise, I’d have a dozen from where she hit me.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_No way. I’m sorry she hurt you, but I only wish I could have seen her face! That sandwich you left me was epic, by the way. Ginger on a ham sandwich? Freaking genius. You’re officially out of the doghouse._

_The sti in your eye_

_P.S. Sorry about the dog joke. You know I can’t resist._

 

_Derek,_

_Awesome party, right? Sorry I totally crashed when we got back. Scott’s punch always knocks me out. At least my strong manly werewolf boyfriend can carry me up the stairs. Aren’t you glad now we got the one on the fifth floor instead of the eighth?_

_I love you, love you, love you._

_The sti in your eye_

 

Stiles,

How did you get up and go to classes today? You were practically comatose when we got home. Are you sure you aren’t a supernatural creature?

Derek

 

_Der-bear,_

_I think if I was a supernatural creature it would be obvious by now. The only supernatural I am is supernaturally in love with you._

_The sti in your eye_

 

Stiles,

I’m going to be gone for the next few days. I tried to tell you but you were sleeping and I don’t think you heard me. Karla (that alpha down in New Mexico) asked me to come help her with a problem. Scott is coming with me. Not sure about the cell service down there.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_Why didn’t you wake me up when you got back? I’m not waking you up first. Just in case you can’t tell, I’m pissed at you. You said few days and it was a WEEK! What the hell took you a week with Karla?_

_Stiles_

 

Stiles,

She had a beta turn feral. She couldn’t bring herself to put him down. He’d killed three people.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_Oh shit. I’m really sorry. I hope everything’s okay now. Wake me up if you need to talk. I really hate this opposite schedule thing. Can’t you just quit this job? It’s not worth it. We can just be poor and together. Or you could get a day job? Crazy idea, I know. It’s kind of like you don’t want to see me._

_TSIYE_

 

Stiles,

I want to see you. Trust me. This was the best option for us. I promise it will all make sense soon.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_I’m kind of intrigued. What do you mean it will all make sense?_

_TSIYE  
_

 

Stiles,

You just have to wait.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_I hate waiting. Tell me._

_TSIYE_

 

Stiles,

No.

Derek

 

_Der,_

_Please. I’ll never do that thing you like until you tell me._

_TSIYE_

 

Stiles,

I knew that was a false threat.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_You played dirty. You can’t show up in the room like that. You know I can’t resist you._

_TSIYE_

 

Stiles,

I know you can’t. You play dirty too. Your lips should be illegal.

Derek

P.S. Meet me at that horrible Korean restaurant you love tonight at 7. All will be explained.

 

_Derek,_

_I’m really sorry I missed you. My class ran long and by the time I finished you weren’t there. Can we reschedule?_

_TSIYE_

 

Stiles,

Fine. What about Friday?

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_Friday should work. I’m on call for work but hopefully I won’t get called._

_TSIYE_

 

Stiles,

I guess you got called because you didn’t show up.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_I called you! What happened to your phone? Some Hispanic dude answered it and said he didn’t know who you were._

_TSIYE_

 

Stiles,

Oh shit. Enrique and I have the same phone. I just realized I must have grabbed his. Wednesday?

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_I can’t do Wednesday. Friday?_

_TSIYE_

 

Stiles,

Forget it. Our schedules aren’t going to work out. Here.

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_YOU CAN’T PROPOSE THROUGH NOTES LEFT ON THE COUNTER!_

_TSIYE_

 

Stiles,

I just did. Yes or no?

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_Are you going to quit your job so I can see my fiance?_

_TSIYE_

 

Stiles,

It’s only two more weeks. I only took it to get the extra money to buy the ring.

Derek

Ps. Was that a yes?

 

_Derek,_

_Fine. Yes._

_TSIYEF_

 

Stiles,

What does the F stand for?

Derek

 

_Derek,_

_Forever._

_TSIYEF_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is close to something you wanted. I went for funny and fluffy and this came out.


End file.
